The present invention relates generally to the art of doll house design and construction, and more specifically is concerned with a specific type of doll house, which, by the nature of its construction, can be folded or collapsed so that it occupies a relatively small volume when collapsed compared to the volume it occupies when erect.
Traditionally, a structure which is designed for use with dolls or similar miniature models of humans, animals and accessories has been termed a "doll house", and has either been a unitary structure which is both used and stored in a fully erect position, or alternatively has been disassembled by use of securing means such as screws, pegs and the like.
The smaller size doll houses are typically unitary structures and as such, although somewhat inconvenient to store, do not require much space. However, such small size doll houses have the disadvantage of requiring extremely small dolls and accessories, which are often difficult to obtain, expensive, and difficult for children, especially small children, to play with. Furthermore, such small models and accessories are more easily lost. All of these factors combine to discourage use of small size doll houses.
On the other hand, however, as the doll house increases in size, in order to accommodate larger dolls and accessories and to permit easier and more enjoyable use by children, the doll house becomes not only more expensive, but requires a considerable amount of room for storage when it is not in use. The requirement of storage space is particularly disadvantageous in those situations where living space is at a premium, such as in apartments, trailers and condominiums. Unfortunately, it is in those rather confined living situations where the larger structures, which permit more fanciful and varied use and hence exercise the imaginations of young users, are frequently most needed.
Doll houses do presently exist which have at least a limited capacity to collapse, because they may be completely or partially disassembled. Such structures, while permitting efficient use of storage space, have the inherent disadvantage that one or more of the constituent parts of the doll house may be easily lost, thus decreasing the usefulness and attractiveness of the doll house. Eventually, when enough parts are lost, the doll house cannot be used at all. The assembly and disassembly of such a doll house, furthermore, often requires some degree of mechanical skill, as well as a considerable amount of time, and frequently requires the assistance of an adult. All of these disadvantages combine to decrease the long term enjoyable use of such a doll house.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a doll house which overcomes one or more of the specific disadvantages of the prior art discussed above.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a doll house which is relatively simple in construction and which, when collapsed, is relatively narrow compared to its other dimensions, thereby facilitating convenient storage thereof when not in use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a doll house which may be collapsed without disassembly of its constituent parts.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a doll house which has multiple floors and may be collapsed as a unit.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a doll house which may be made in various sizes, utilizing similar principles of collapsible construction.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a doll house which may be erected and collapsed easily, quickly and without adult supervision.
Other and further objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.